


《他是星灵族》116

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》116

116  
李东海喜欢李赫宰的身体，他的迷恋出于本能，总是不假思索地落入名为李赫宰的陷阱。  
此时此刻，他们二十五岁，因不可抗力禁欲许久，年轻肉体的欲望就像突然短路般憋闷。  
也是此时此刻，身上罩着外衣的东海，于分寸见方的狭小空间中，目之所及是赫宰勃起的性器撑着裤子，傲人的尺寸凸显在眼前。  
不仅如此，东海低下头时，自己的裤裆正被赫宰赤裸的脚踩着，骨节分明的趾头同时摩挲在他全身最敏感的中心部位，便不由贴在赫宰硬挺的形状上，嘴中溢出低吟：“赫…”  
“嘘。”赫宰以指比唇，示意东海不要出声，并轻轻问他，“午饭吃了吗？”  
用衣服盖着的东海，被赫宰夹在两腿之间，而后摇摇头，大眼睛里水雾迷蒙。  
赫宰继续问：“那要我叫餐车过来吗？”  
东海没有回答，只是向上抬眸，眼里有埋怨，亦有溢满的情欲，接着用牙齿叼住赫宰的裤子拉链，缓缓向下，但因为动作不熟练还是淌了一下巴口水。  
直到唾液滴落在赫宰的脚背，东海的下颚旋即一凉，脸却立马发烫——赫宰竟用足背帮他擦去多余的津液，看似亲昵，又饱含他下一步侵略的攻击性。  
“吃吧。”赫宰用手扣着东海的头，将对方的脸蛋完全压在自己勃起的肉棒上，“吃完了还能喝呢。”  
要说方才听到这类话，东海铁定要瞪去几眼，可以现如今的情势来看，加上他自己也早已按捺不住，便服从地张开嘴，将赫宰的整根含住。  
转瞬间就被对方的生殖器顶端直抵喉头不说，算不上宽敞的口腔也任由热烫的柱身贯穿，东海早已发不出连贯的声音，只低低地呜咽，又被尽数掩藏在行进的火车铁轨声中。

他们在一起的时间太久，便无比知晓对方的敏感点在何处。东海平日里虽冒失，可关于性爱的一招一式倒是了解颇多，特别因他痴恋着赫宰的全部，哪怕只是讨好对方，都能叫他凭空生出些快感来。  
以往赫宰舍不得要东海深喉，但无奈正洙送来的补药实在效用强劲，加上东海又一个劲儿地向里吞咽，直叫赫宰迈出了施虐的第一步——将龟头缓缓推进了东海的嗓子眼，柱身在里头滑一样地落至更紧致的深处。  
东海最初明显是不舒服的，可又乖顺地照旧用舌头舔舐着生殖器的侧边。  
赫宰撩起些罩着对方的外衣，清晰可见是，东海的脖子上都难掩被肉棒撑开的凸起，接着便还使坏地伸手抚摸仅隔着一层皮肉的性器，并轻轻下压，直到东海抬起那双漂亮的眼睛，泪水也实在难忍，全滴落在赫宰掐他脖子的指缝间。  
赫宰招架不住东海的泪水，只挺进了三两回，便结束了这次的深喉，改换为平常的口交。  
不过一来二去的施虐后，赫宰也发现踩在脚下的裤裆开始逐渐抬头，直到完全勃起，便拿起手机，在备忘录上临时输入一行：‘把自己的鸡鸡拿出来’示意东海下一步动作。  
东海看了眼，就在吞吐着男人性器的同时自行将外裤拉链解开。  
旋即，又见赫宰递来的备忘录上另起一行：‘想怎么玩？’  
片刻后，东海用他的小海海顶了顶赫宰的足心，羞得不敢直视对方。  
赫宰的脚虽然凉凉的，却不妨碍东海越是被踩就越火热。  
毕竟在东海看来，赫宰就连脚都是人类里最漂亮的，无论是他修剪整齐的指甲、纤长的脚趾、厚实却弧度自然的脚掌……东海甚至不用看都记得，赫宰的二趾略长于大脚趾，还有很多细枝末节，都是他羞于告诉赫宰的小秘密。  
而小秘密的主人正不亦乐乎地踩着足下的生殖器，比起施虐本身，赫宰更喜欢观察东海的反应。就譬如此时的东海并不会躲开他的脚，反还用手按着赫宰的足背，主动扭摆腰肢让自己爽快。  
赫宰虽不能用言语告知，但幸好还有手边的手机备忘录，看似羞辱，其实是对东海的别样夸赞：‘木浦来的小荡妇’。  
东海害羞得合上眼睛，非礼勿看。  
可是赫宰踩得他好舒服，于是在心中暗暗祈祷着，希望自己能比赫宰射得稍晚些，不然也太丢脸了。  
东海的嘴中还含着愈发硬挺的男性生殖器，他自己那根也叫性器的主人把玩在足下，只觉得从内到外都被对方掌握在手心，异样的快感升腾于心，只想要赫宰踩得更重些，他才好更舒服得释放。  
赫宰不仅用脚掌扣着东海的肉棒挤压，还用光洁的足心碾他的龟头，并用脚趾交叉着捣他马眼处渗出来的前列腺液。  
这应该是两人之间最猎奇的一次性爱，哪怕没有进行到插入的那一步，也足叫人血脉偾张。  
不过东海的祈愿也算实现了，赫宰确实比他射得更快一些，毕竟吃了补药，加上先前漫长的禁欲，这次出精的量大到令东海无法含住，只得边吸边咽，还差点将浓精带了些到脸上。  
赫宰射完后，先是拉上裤链，接着继续用脚凌虐身下的东海。直到东海身子一僵，他便知道这人已到了忍耐的极限，就任由对方射在他足下，登时便见白色黏液弄得满脚皆是。  
当然，赫宰还是不肯放过，他也知道东海食髓知味，就小声道：“舔干净了。”  
东海已经被折腾得云里雾里，便张开嘴，含住送到唇边的脚趾，将上面滴答着的精液尽数吮吸到口中。  
嗯…果然赫宰的脚很好看，以前只能用眼睛看，现在还能拿舌头丈量。  
东海只觉得那一刻他确实失掉了本就没多少的理智，像真正成为了赫宰的小狗。

东海坐起身时，身后的旅客仍在喋喋交谈着明天的行程，以及如何靠在火车窗边拍照比较好看。  
唯有赫海知晓方才那场秘密的情事，与此同时，餐车也正推到了他们所处的车厢。  
东海下意识看了眼送餐的服务人员，不知是出于心虚还是如何。  
赫宰见了，就挑着眉毛问道：“还饿？”  
东海瞪他，却不敢开口。  
接着，赫宰笑了声，礼貌地朝服务人员摆摆手，示意他们不需要饭食。  
等餐车离开后，赫宰才捏了下东海的鼻头：“张嘴给我检查。”  
东海垂下头，嘴巴打开些，接着是咽不进去的满口精液顺着嘴角缓缓落下。  
赫宰心满意足，便扬起身子，凑近东海的耳朵，悄声道：“等到了住的地方再好好操你，叫你屁股里面塞着大鸡鸡睡觉。”  
东海本想生气，却只是扭过头，羞赧了好半晌才说：“我现在不想看见你。”  
不过赫宰趁着有外衣盖着，便从桌板下握住东海的手轻轻揉捏：“等明天正洙哥来了，做什么可就不方便了。”  
东海咬着下唇，撒娇似的呢喃：“那，我们今天不去城里吃饭了。”

末了，东海望向窗外，只见沿途两侧风景如画，可惜当下的他连张嘴说话都觉得吃力，便阖上眼帘打盹儿，并掐了掐赫宰握着自己的那只手背：“我相机在你包里。”  
赫宰会意，找出东海前不久新买的徕卡，帮他拍下几张户外的景致。以及出于私心，赫宰又将镜头对准小憩中的东海，手指在刻着月牙形状的特制快门按钮上动作着，却无法捉到来回乱动的小老虎——东海早就有所察觉，便在迷瞪的同时故意躲避赫宰的抓拍，嘴角也随之翘起，偷偷地笑。

临来瑞士前，赫宰不想叫正洙一个人住着太寂寞，就将东海订的酒店换成了民宿。  
路线更改后，赫海需要换乘公交去到新的住处。  
无奈瑞士的各类公共交通工具都没有明显的指向，两人也搞不清楚身处的公交究竟去向何方。  
东海本就有些方才在火车上积攒的“怨气”，只当是撒娇似的发泄到赫宰身上——身体虽紧贴对方，口罩下的嘴巴倒是喋喋：“都是你非要临时换地方，我是相信你才答应的，不然现在咱们都能泡上温泉了。”  
赫宰没搭理东海，只将那人窜个不停的脑袋按在手上，揉弄他一头乱毛。  
东海继续哼唧：“你自己找路吧，最好在正洙哥来之前找到。”  
赫宰啧了声，欲要开口教训东海，只见不远处的车门打开，随即上来一位本地的老奶奶。  
东海和面容和蔼的奶奶对视片刻，立马抬起屁股，将座位让给对方。  
奶奶道谢并落座的同时，公交轻微的颠簸，东海便顺势跌坐在身后的赫宰腿上。  
赫宰眼色一暗，只迅速环上东海的腰，防止他再乱动妨碍到车中的其他人。  
倒是东海藏在大口罩下的那张小脸登时红扑扑，悄悄扭头，瞪了一眼偷笑的赫宰。  
老奶奶打量着眼前的赫海，旋即笑着用慢悠悠的英语道：“你们两个很特别。”  
言下之意不必点破，赫海也知道瑞士在性取向问题上向来自由，心下便还放松了许多，仿佛这里才是他们灵魂的故乡。  
奶奶见两人手上拿着地图，嘴里还用自己听不懂的语言轻声争论着，就问了句：“你们需要帮助吗？”  
接着，根据奶奶指的路，赫海发现他们果不其然地坐过了站。  
东海气得用屁股撞了下赫宰的膝盖，然而这个动作对现在的赫宰而言十分不妙，便拧着东海的腰，颇有警示意味地掐了一把。  
奶奶始终看着他们，目光没漏过一处细枝末节，便咯咯地笑：“你们很有意思。”  
俩小孩儿这才止住了玩闹，东海更是低下头，从脸颊红到了耳根子。  
更由于整车人只有他俩戴着口罩，奶奶才关切地询问：“你们感冒了吗？”  
赫宰逗弄身上坐着的人：“我感冒了，他只是没洗脸。”  
“你哪儿感冒了？”东海转过身子，扯了下赫宰口罩的耳带不说，还弹出清脆的一声响来，“你精神得很！”  
赫宰不动声色地向上轻轻顶胯：“那倒也是。”  
东海察觉出异样，立刻避开与赫宰相交的视线，生怕会出事，转而对老奶奶摘下些口罩撑在下巴上，露出整张脸来：“您别听他胡说，我洗脸了。”  
奶奶细细打量着东海的容貌，片刻后问：“你是演员吗？”  
赫宰听了，虽知奶奶并无恶意，但也怕东海的身份暴露，就将小孩儿的口罩复又戴上脸，并对奶奶解释：“他是普通人。”  
说是解释，其实也是赫宰的一桩心愿，他多希望余生就在这细碎的日常中度过，他和他的海海就作为两个普通人，在路人善意的目光下肆意斗嘴打闹。

赫海下车前，对奶奶作礼貌的告别。  
奶奶温柔地微笑，手覆在两个孩子紧贴的胳膊上拍了拍：“和你们聊天很开心，下次见。”  
东海又解下口罩，捎带将赫宰脸上的那副也取掉，笑眼如月牙：“那您要记得我们呀。”  
说着，又瞥了眼身边的赫宰，见对方轻轻鞠了一躬后，便拖着他们的行李先下了车。  
而后，令东海没想到的是，公交下的赫宰竟张开双臂，脸上是一样温暖的笑意：“过来，海海。”  
东海不顾周围会不会有人注意到他们，点头的同时，跌入赫宰暖和的怀抱。  
“赫，真好呀。”东海将身子嵌进那宽厚的臂膀，乐个不停，“就好像我们又变成了普通人，就好像……”  
天上刮来微风，将地上的树叶吹起，飘到两人之间。  
只是这样简单的景致，却勾起了他们往日的回忆。  
起范明明唱过的啊……  
‘你说要站在他们的头顶 做一个神明’  
‘可只有站在地上 才看得到天空的云’  
抬起头，入眼是蓝天白云，没有人认得出我们，就好像这个世界上只有我们。

下一班去往民宿的公交站台前，只见一辆大型拖拉机飞驰而过，赫宰边查看着地图，不忘逗身边的东海：“你看，那个是坦克。”  
“放屁，明明是拖拉机。”李赫宰又把他当傻子。  
“可是它比我们国家的路牌还高诶。”赫宰凑在东海身后，手扶着对方的肩膀，往前推着，“都能冲破首尔了。”  
“你出院以后是开始心智失常了吗？”又到了阿呆阿瓜永不会腻烦的顶嘴环节，“坐个拖拉机怎么冲破首尔啊？”  
“冲得破。”赫宰明明是逗人的那个，却也跟着小笨蛋一块儿认真起来，还嫌不够解气，便搂住东海的腰，摆胯撞他几下，“我连你也一起冲破，信不信？”  
再如此继续下去，这俩真要因为“有损市容”被逮进警局了。  
好在公交车及时到站，但东海也知道，去到民宿后，赫宰不会放过他的。  
他心里自然忐忑又期待，甚至默默计算着背包里还剩几盒套子……


End file.
